


论坛体全

by ehdud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehdud/pseuds/ehdud





	论坛体全

C大论坛>女性专区>女性私密问题>匿名区>请问有人有推荐的小玩具嘛？

 

#1不是兔子  
如题，拜托姐妹们了，最近突然有点那种需要

 

#2  
题主不如找个男朋友吧，男朋友比自己手更爽哦～

 

#3  
2楼的是什么没经历过ClitorisGC的小姑娘，不知道Y道里无神经嘛，GC都是要么被磨蹭小豆豆出来要么宫口出来的

 

#4  
真的推荐2楼小姐妹去使用一下小玩具！！！！

 

#5不是兔子  
Halo，有人可以帮帮我嘛

 

#6  
建议题主采用“不超过XX元的XXX都算不上最好的XXX格式”

 

#7哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝  
楼上是想被怼死还是被怼死哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

8#  
楼主可以尝试一下电动牙刷，或者小的luna洗脸仪也行的

 

9#  
！！8楼姐妹好眼力，听说luna洗脸仪老板和sona的是一个人

 

10#forever X  
楼主或许是我想的那位嘛？

 

11#管理员温馨提示  
这里是【匿名】专区，请不要扒皮

 

12#  
10楼是什么知情人士(按耐不住八卦内心的我

 

13#*我是10楼  
不是啦，就是突然想起我室友那天也有问我这个问题，不过我室友有男朋友诶，年下小狗狗了解一下嘻嘻

 

14#  
卧槽为什么吃个瓜也能被塞个狗粮

 

15#楼上歪楼了  
还有人记得题主的问题吗？

 

16#  
偷偷问下，“小玩具”指的是哪方面的玩具啊，是给小朋友送礼物嘛？

 

17#哈哈哈哈哈哈太可爱了  
楼上是什么可爱鬼，女性专区的“小玩具”当然是嗯嗯啊啊用的小玩具啊～

 

18#回复#8  
楼主可以试一下8楼说过的sona！全名是lelo sona！对学生来说有点小贵！不过500左右就能拥有夜夜笙歌！你！值得拥有！

 

19#  
请问18层的小伙伴怎么能发语音！

 

20#你看头上  
我速度前排围观

 

21#  
可以八卦一下为什么楼主说“最近突然需要”啊

 

22#  
在这种问题底下八卦别人不太好吧，虽然说C大以包容为主，不过八卦别人私事有点不太好吧

 

23#  
楼上不清楚这个私密区早就成为匿名八卦区了嘛，，，大家都有好奇心嘛

 

24#不是兔子  
回复#21不介意的  
就是最近男朋友和我有点X生活不和，然后有些需要，所以就，嗯  
回复#18和#8感谢你们！

 

25#Forever X  
好了我想我猜出来了，你居然用那么蠢的马甲哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

26#你看头上  
姐你怎么回事，我一看就看出来是她了

 

27#围观吃瓜群众  
kkk果然这个区的帖子三局不离八卦，今日份八卦任务1/1完成

 

28#  
27楼真相了

 

29#OSKSNJ  
哇哦，你们女孩子都那么开放吗？

 

30#回复#29  
楼上语气有点怪哦，你不是女孩子吗？这里可是女孩子专区诶

 

31#CCGBM  
注意一下哦～这里虽然是女性专区，也有男孩子会进来问问题和看问题的，毕竟C大第一校训就是爱女护女 从我做起

 

#32  
楼上怎么那么搞笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

#33  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然说我们C大以尊重女生出名，但也不是爱女护女 从我做起吧  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑到头掉

 

#34  
所以有厉害的小姐八卦出来了吗？

 

35#不是兔子  
。。。我真的很好认嘛？

 

36#论坛提醒  
本帖已被管理员芝加哥萌死他加精，会在论坛首页出现哦，将不再限制【匿名】讨论要求，欢迎大家来围观。

 

37#？？？  
我第一次看到这个区出现加精贴子诶

 

38#首页吃瓜人  
这是什么好东西帖子，真的女性ClitorisGC比啪啪啪舒服吗？有没有小姐姐讲解一下

 

39#不是兔子  
@芝加哥萌死他 你这个人怎么回事，乱加精帖子，你这样子不行的。明明是私密话题！！！！

 

40#Forever X  
题主炸毛样子我都想象出来了，啧啧啧，你那位年下小奶狗看到这个会怎么想  
是我没伺候好我的妍姐还是妍姐不爱我了呜呜呜好可怜

 

41#芝加哥萌死他  
小琴你别调侃她了，我们下次也试一下ClitorisGC吧

42#  
艹吃瓜都能被塞狗粮。。。为什么同样都在C大别人鸳鸯交颈，我却孤苦伶仃

 

43#  
心疼楼上姐妹

 

44#不是桃子  
姐我错了

 

45#前排吃瓜  
这什么神奇走向？？？？或许是楼主男朋友出现了嘛

 

46#不是兔子  
呀！你们真的很烦！我不能有点隐私嘛！

 

47#  
前排围观在线掰头

 

48#  
惊了

 

49#不是桃子  
回复#46 姐，是我拜托英浩加精的！我也想看我也想评论你的帖子

 

50#？？？  
说好的剧情走向不应该是在线掰头嘛？@不是桃子 你刚一点把她压上床啊

 

51#  
据说嘿嘿嘿的时候用小玩具会CC

 

52#楼上是什么老司机  
一看就经验丰富啊

 

53#  
亲身体验，啪啪啪用小玩具可获得双重快感

 

54#抱歉  
歪个楼，还是那个小萌新，请问CC又是啥

 

55#OSKSNJ  
靠我今天要试一下@你看头上  
回复@你看头上：？？？哥你艾特我干啥我不想被妍姐打死

 

56#好黄色  
太黄色了这个帖子

 

57#  
都是成年人了还不能有点需求嘛

 

58#回复#54  
CC就是潮/////吹  
回复 ：感谢！

 

59#不是兔子  
我从中本悠太那里拔出来的刀下一秒就要砍向英浩和郑闰伍的猪脑了！

 

60#ForeverX  
姐妹冷静  
回复@不是兔子：还有你！！！！  
回复@ForeverX：我不是给你安利了那么多东西，还有勾引办法嘛！！！我拿你当姐妹你却这样子想我！道妍式假哭.jpg

 

61#  
🤔这是个什么微妙的发展？？？请问下有无课代表出来总结一下

 

62#楼上看看我  
大概是一个妹子求clitoris小玩具被朋友发现了

 

63#补充一下  
就现在局势看来，是位大众人物(忘记引号了

 

64#ForeverX  
我看她不用藏藏掖掖的，之前找她一起玩dildo她不来  
回复@不是兔子：你找我玩双头诶  
回复@ccgbm：？？？？什么时候？？？@不是桃子 你姐跟她琴跑了！！！  
回复@不是桃子：😭姐姐对不起，是我不够用力还是不够用心让你觉得X生活不和谐

 

65#  
我靠神仙剧情

 

66#  
我做编剧都不敢这么写

 

67#  
所以到底是狗粮还是三角恋啊？？？

 

68#  
站一秒百合！妹子和妹子在一起才是真的！！！！

 

69#  
只有我一个人想知道后续嘛？那个dildo的那个

 

70#论坛提示。  
请注意不要使用本论坛讨论黄赌毒内容，参与黄赌毒，亲人两行泪。请将内容发至%&WK*@&YZ@qq.com进行审核  
回复 ：我信了你的鬼邪  
回复 ：靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈c大都是什么牛逼人才

 

71#求一个链接  
@ForeverX 斗胆求一个双头dildo链接！

 

72#  
事情的走向越来越有趣了捏

 

73#  
今天兔子不会被她年下男友作死在床上吗  
回复@ForeverX：我跟一票

 

74#  
楼上姐妹说的好有道理捏

 

75#  
具体的题主方便透露一下吗？

 

76#  
论坛看片指日可待

 

77#  
还没管理员封这个黄色帖子嘛？？？

 

78#  
火钳刘明

 

79#  
火钳刘明。。这帖子好神奇

 

80#双头dildo小姐姐缺对象吗  
看名字  
回复 : 我也想成为她的女人  
回复 : 你们都给我走开！X的男人来了！  
回复@OSKSNJ：艾特一下正主@CCGBM   
回复：大家好我也来抢女人了

 

81#芝加哥梦死他  
上面的人号都没了。

 

82#  
靠，，，管理员来了居然没封贴  
好吓人

 

83#  
83楼眼睛一瞟觉得事情不对

 

84#你们真的没发现什么嘛  
想成为双头姐姐的对象的人都被封号了  
回复：下一秒就是你了

 

85#  
靠学生会的人  
******该层已被管理员删除******

 

86#  
楼上兄弟一路走好

 

87#  
87楼发来吊唁电

 

88#  
85楼兄弟一路走好

 

89#  
不是，大家没发现楼主快4小时没出现了吗

 

90#  
你们的83楼小机灵鬼又回来了。我的推论是 这个既然是被会长加精的，那么出现的这几位匿名人员中一定有几位是会长玩得好的  
让我们来想一想学生会哪个人名字里有妍

 

91#芝加哥萌死他  
？为什么我是被猜出来的第一个  
回复@Forever X：你就是秀死的

 

92#你看头上  
靠大家快来围观卡破掰头@不是兔子 @不是桃子 @OSKSNJ

 

93#  
靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

94#  
有人跟我一样好奇楼主去哪里了吗？  
她消失快4小时了

 

95#温馨提示  
楼主@不是兔子 已经将本帖子主题修改为“说一说你是怎么跟老师/导师说明因为X生活过于愉悦导致无法准时上课/去实验室的”

 

96#  
楼主是被年下男朋友做到不能上课了吗？  
回复@不是兔子：腰都没知觉了。。。  
回复@不是桃子：姐姐你还有力气打字那我们继续吧

 

97#  
靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个帖子太清奇了

 

98#  
今年泥石流帖子预订了

 

99#  
还稽查哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈hhhhhhhhhhh

 

100#  
楼主有用上小玩具吗？？？或许可爱的我能拥有一份反馈嘛？

 

101#不是桃子  
姐很爽 姐出了很多水 我也很爽 我也出来了好多次！女生的CLITORIS真的好神奇  
回复：这什么在线小黄文  
回复：一人血书求反馈小论文  
回复：两人血书  
回复：三人！！！！

 

102#  
真的我看这里看片指日可待  
太黄暴了  
请问你们用的啥@不是桃子 (小声

 

103#不是桃子  
我来不及买小玩具了，本来想用姐的洗脸仪姐不愿意，后来就是我的电动牙刷！真的姐怎么那么牛逼******  
回复：该层因言论或许色情被封

 

104#  
小姐妹都是起来明天给个反馈吧！

 

105#我依旧放不下我的双头小姐姐  
5555

 

106#不是兔子  
李永琴你当时那么色情诱惑我！害的我特喵的以为你暗恋我！我怎么敢去！  
老娘今晚就用你的洗脸仪日的你喵喵叫  
回复@不是兔子：@Forever X 出来受死

 

107#  
好沙雕啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主自爆了

 

108#OSKSNJ  
她居然还有力气打字？？？？@不是桃子 出来管管你姐！

 

109#ForeverX  
金道妍我跟你说！今晚我洗香香等你！

 

110#  
气氛越来越姬了

 

111#  
单身狗不配拥有姓名，甚至还只抢到这个楼

 

112#@芝加哥萌死他  
这个帖子暴露太多东西了！封帖啦！大家下次再见！

 

*******我废话好多。。。*****好不容易扯完******等等看色情小番外啥时候我能摸出来吧*******不过我觉得双头dildo琴姐做的出来！(握拳


End file.
